The Imaginary Girl
by kittykatattack7
Summary: LOKI X OC "Are you positively sure those dark powers of yours didn't perhaps..persuade me to become partial to you?" Cara smirked at Loki's question because even though they were spoken smugly his emerald green orbs were filled with a nervous fervor. "I might have persuaded you to be my friend, Loki. But, becoming partial to me was of your own accord." *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. Summary and Setting

**Summary:**

When Cara was a child she dream walked for the first time. She kept this a secret from her mother and father because she was always told she was different and she must **not** utilize her powers. One day she inadvertently dream walks into a boys room, who turns out to be Loki of Asgard. Not only was Cara able to dream walk in her own realm, but her energy made it so that she could travel to other people's dreams in completely different realms.

The boy and the girl strike up an unlikely friendship and Loki deems her to be The Imaginary Girl. Loki doesn't believe she is real, yet consistently speaks with her. This friendship spans many years until one day Cara inexplicably pulls Loki into her realm where chaos ensues. In exchange for Loki's life, Cara agrees to be sent away by her parents to a family of Elves that hinder her from using her abilities and her magic.

Cara's link to Loki was always there, but her ability to get to him was severed. Many years pass and one day her ability to dream walk is back. Her promise is broken and you can already guess the first person she finds. She is quite disappointed in the Loki she sees though. He is not the same boy she knew many eons ago. He is changed. And Loki still believes her to be a figment of his imagination. Cara goes back to her realm grieving the boy she once knew.

Until the unthinkable happens.

Not long after..the Elves are attacked by Agin. They learn that The Forgotten Fay have harnessed enough man power and dark magic to attack and destroy everything in Cara's home world, including the King and Queen.

Agin's revenge knows no bounds and he will do everything in his path to get the Fay Orbs and kill off every last line of the royal family to secure his place as ruler of the Fay. Cara transports herself to the only place she can think of when the Elves are falling in battle all around her and she has no one else to turn to...

She goes to Asgard.

To Loki.

Where The Imaginary Girl turns out be very, very real...

 **Setting:**

Firstly, her name is pronounced Car-uh. When I think of Cara I think of Natalie Dormer for some reason, but feel free to use whatever face claim you'd like!  
And her realm, or world, is Cian. It is pronounced Si-Anne. They are not in the "9 realms" – they are other worldly, far from Asgard.

My fic starts out a bit after Dark World and right before Ragnarok. I understand the events in Ragnarok begin quickly once Thor finds out Loki is impersonating Odin, but my story will take place right around then.

Ragnarok will be postponed until my story is complete..then we will move on to that phase. Why? Because it's a fanfic and not every single little thing has to line up perfectly! LOL

It's supposed to be fun and if I tore at my brain trying to figure out a perfect timeline I'd never write this story, so please..deal with it. Have fun and enjoy the Loki x Cara ship!


	2. History of the Fay

**History of the Fay**

Shrouded by magic and hidden from the world lives a realm of entities that are more often than not considered folklore, even to the nine realms. Not many have seen their kind and that usually stems from their elusive lifestyle. Fairies very well do exist, just as elves and pixies, but Fairies were not as open as their counterparts to exploring places beyond their realm.

For a long time, the fairies lived as a unity, but when small indiscretion's started to happen within the people and crimes were being committed they knew they needed someone in charge. Many, many eons after their kind came into existence a King was elected as ruler, and a hierarchy was formed. He was a benevolent King with a Council that never steered him wrong. Their realm flourished, as they had hoped with leadership, but one day they unearthed three orbs, deemed the Fay Orbs.

These orbs, when in unison, were all powerful and extremely dangerous. The King was immediately smitten with the power of the orbs. Where fairies were already magical, these orbs magnified the magic to almost God-like levels. What he didn't realize was that the orbs were buried for a reason..they were not to have been found.

History would repeat itself and the King went mad, however, his loving wife was able to pull him from the depths of darkness and the King vowed that the Fay Orbs were to be spread out in the galaxy and never come in contact with one another again. Part of his council disagreed, and one in particular, Agin, was vocal about keeping the orbs. Agin led a coup to overthrow the King, but he was unsuccessful.

In his desperation he not only flung dark magic to a very pregnant Queen, but he also cursed the orbs and spelled them so that only his OWN dark magic could power the orbs if ever found. The spell was done and the curse set, the King could not have wrought was done by the vengeful fairy.

Agin was cast out, along with the rest of the fay that stood against the King. They were deemed, _The Forgotten Fay_. The King spread two of the three orbs out so that they would never come into contact with one another again, even venturing as far out as the nine realms to make sure they were very far away.

But, we all know better than that...The Forgotten Fay are vengeful, and their ruler will stop at nothing to seek out the orbs and find them so he can harness the power that he believes was stolen from him long ago.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm making most of this up as I go and I'm having a lot of fun with it..soo just roll with it!


	3. Flashback I

**Author's Note:** Throughout this story I'll be giving snippets of flashbacks to when they were children and inside the dream world.

* * *

 **Flashback I**

Cara smiled as the raven haired boy blinked, staring at her as she appeared before him like a ghost within a dream. She couldn't believe she had found someone while she was dream walking. Her bright eyes were round with fascination. Loki had been sleeping, then he started dreaming and now this impish girl was standing before him.

"Uh, hello!" Cara giggled as the boy stood resolute in the darkened chambers.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked as his brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm Cara of Cian." She stated happily as she placed her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her warrior sandals. She wore a silk garb that stated royalty. Though young, Loki was perceptive and he noticed the the most minor of details, including the pink highlights in her white blonde hair.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He stated and for a moment he raised his chin in a haughty way and Cara glanced at his attire. He was definitely a noble boy.

 _Asgard? I'm far from my realm_

"How are you here?" The boy asked after a beat, but this time confusion turned to frustration as the girl before him thought nothing of being inside his dream. If anything she was excited and happy, something that reminded him too much of Thor. She looked around as if someone might be listening before leaning in to whisper,"I can dream walk." The boy flushed at her proximity to him, but kept a steady gaze on the imaginary girl.

She was all in his head. He was dreaming and when he awoke she wouldn't be there anymore. He was sure of it.

"Do you want to be friends?" Cara asked sheepishly, an aura of magic dripping off of her that Loki could not put his finger on, but it pulled him in for a reaosn he could not comprehend. "Friends?" Loki asked and a look of innocence and sadness crossed his features that Cara found heartbreaking.

"Yes, silly. Friends. Don't you have any on Asgard?" Cara asked as she stepped closer to Loki to get a better look at him. Loki noted the way she gazed at him and it made him uncomfortable. "Not really, no." Loki mumbled with a tint of red taking over his cheeks. Cara tsked and held out her hand, "Well, congratulations you now have a friend."

Loki stared at her hand until he took it with hesitation dripping from his eyes. Cara noted how his eyes were a brilliant shade of green which was a stark contrast to his smooth white skin and raven black hair. They shook hands and Cara took notice of how cool his skin was against her warm aura. He felt like a cool breeze in the Winter time. Something inexpiable happened as she felt a thrust of power surge from their locked hands and even Loki took a small step back. He had felt it too.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Cara looked around his dream, "What were you doing in your dream?" It was a crypt like area, possibly a dungeon. Loki stared at her for a beat before eyeing the dungeon hallway and the fires that burned along the wall, "Looking for something, but I'm not exactly sure what."

"Well, maybe we can look for it together?" Cara implied with an optimistic smile that Loki wasn't used to. Loki shrugged and together Cara and Loki walked along the hall where she started to learn about the Norse God from Asgard. From that moment on Cara visited Loki in his dreams often. The friendship, though innocent enough, was dangerous due to Cara using her abilities. They didn't know better though.

They were only children.

And it was only later that Cara would realize the surge of power between them had been her abilities linking them together for all of eternity.


	4. Prologue

**Setting/Time:**

Loki's prison on Asgard, Not too long after finding out about Frigga's death

* * *

 **Prologue**

Cara's eyes were closed as she lay on silk threads that the Elves hand spun. She knew what she was about to attempt was futile, as was the last hundred thousand attempts before this one, but she had to try. She was not a fairy that gave up easily.

Cara relaxed her body and in the blink of an eye she was transported to the dream like world that she had been able to enter to and from since she was a child. Every time before this one when she entered it was hazy with a lot of fog. It was an endless void of solitude and though she could enter she could never go anywhere once she was there. The elves' magic made sure of that. But one thing would always hit her full force.

 _Loki's emotions_

She could always feel his emotions, but she couldn't **reach** him. Cara would desperately try to connect the link to him, but time and time again it would prove useless.

Until tonight.

When Cara entered the dream world she was stunned to silence as the world around her was lively, ever flowing with strange wonders. The sky in her dream world was painted a marble of pinks and orange, much like a morning sky in Cian, her home world. Cara noticed that the the fog and haze was completely gone from her dream world.

The dream world was just as she had seen it when she was a child! Whatever magic had been holding her back was gone and she was free to dream walk again. A cry erupted from her throat in excitement, her entire body humming with an energy she hadn't felt in so long. She twirled around, her silver dress swirling around her as she threw her hands up in the air to feel the magic energy surrounding her.

Something stopped her in her tracks and she doubled over, holding her stomach as a deep pang of dark emotion hit her like a speeding meteorite. Cara knitted her brows together as she brought herself up to her feet again, her lithe hand still holding her stomach.

 _Loki_

Something was wrong, she could feel it deep within her bones. Now that the dream world was open again she could access Loki again. She closed her eyes tightly grabbed a hold of her link to Loki and pulled with all her energy. Cara wasted no time in creating a portal inside the dream world and she smiled faintly at how easy it all was coming back to her.

"Not too shabby, Cara."

Cara stepped into the portal and the next steps she took were inside a large white room with a large glass window. She landed silently as always since she was dream walking. No one but Loki would be able to see her in this state. So long as she didn't pull herself into their realm, or Loki into her realm, all would be good.

Thoughts of pulling Loki into her realm all those years ago flashed in her mind, but she cast them aside. It was also the last time she had seen Loki..so many eons had passed and they were both no longer children. She didn't know what to expect from Loki and she didn't exactly know what he looked like these days either, but she could feel him like a invisible string tethered to her, but not exactly seen to the naked eye.

Cara blinked at her surroundings. The walls around her were stark white and her bright amber eyes immediately landed on the heap in the corner. The room was in complete disarray and everything was destroyed.

She was back in Asgard.

The heap in the corner was wearing a dark emerald green shirt and their face was cast down, their eyes staring at the marble white floor on which they sat.

 _Loki_

The jovial and giddy feeling of seeing him after so many years was quickly discarded and instead was replaced with a nauseating wave that swept over her from head to toe. Loki finally brought his cunning eyes up at her. And if Cara were honest..it was basically like he was looking right through her.

"Loki.." She mumbled in confusion as he appeared to be a complete, disheveled mess. His hair was in disarray and his eyes looked sunken and disconnected. It was Loki alright, but he was a far cry from the boy she had known many eons ago. The green eyes she had grown accustomed to were a dull shade of what they used to be. They were hardened and she felt his darkness even from where she stood in the room.

She shrunk back and Loki's face produced a sardonic grin, half mad and half laughing. His eyes assessed her silver dress, but once they landed upon her billowing blonde hair with subtle bubblegum pink highlights Loki's face stilled. Whatever he was feeling was hidden behind a facade that he perfected over time.

For a moment she thought Loki was going to smile, but he didn't do anything remotely close to it. He glared daggers at her, his thin black brows narrowed as he took her in with a repulsed ire that made her flinch. She strained to hear voices outside of his cell. Anything that would give her insight as to why he was here.

 _The Kree_

 _War Criminal_

 _Tesseract_

 _Murderer_

"What have you done?" Cara asked aloud now as the last whisper of _murderer_ hit her ears, but the blow came to her heart. Loki finally smiled, but there was nothing sweet about it. It was manic. He finally spoke eloquently, "I must be dreaming." He laughed and the sound was harsh against her dainty ears, her mouth slightly parted in horror. There was no reunion, happy smiles, or even coy smirks.

There was nothing jovial about this..this was a goddamn _nightmare_ is what it was. Loki barely batted an eye to see Cara standing there after all these years that had passed, "Come back to haunt my dreams?" Loki asked with a snide smirk and he leaned his head against the stark white wall lazily. It was very clear that Loki was being held prisoner and whatever had happened..it wasn't good, she knew that.

"I never haunted you, Loki." Cara snipped back, her patience running thin with Loki's antics. Loki raised a brow at her, "If I remember correctly you are the one that invaded my dreams, Cara." She was stunned to silence as he said her name so effortlessly.

"You do remember.." Cara whispered aloud, but the severity of the situation could not be forgotten. Loki looked up at her with lifeless green eyes, "How could I forget the _Imaginary Girl_?"

There was a dangerous glint to his eye and she took another small step back. His demeanor had Cara dripping with trepidation and for the first time in a very long time she visibly shook, "Loki-I'm not imaginary, this isn't a hallucination. I have told you time and time-"

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Loki bellowed and Cara took a step back as pain and desperation laced his voice. He leaned forward as he yelled, but now he was sinking against the white wall again, his hands back in his lap. Cara stepped back as if she had physically been slapped by him, her lips parted and she shook her head in a desperate attempt to come up with something to say- _anything_.

Loki had never yelled at her this way, even when he was at his most annoyed with her antics in the dream world when they were children. When Loki looked up at her again he smirked, "I sense disappointment." Cara stared at the broken and lonely boy before her. Loki was no man..he was still the misunderstood boy she remembered. And something about this pained Cara as her eyes searched his green ones for any sign of the innocent Loki she once knew.

"You can get in line..right behind my dead mother." Loki deadpanned and he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Cara's eyes widened at his revelation. Loki had always been soft when it came to talking about his mother. Her heart ached for him and this pain that had befallen him. But it didn't change the fact that Loki was not who she remembered. His belongings were destroyed and she connected the dots with the revelation of his mother. Cara looked around the Asgardian cell for a moment before finding the courage to look at him again.

"I am sorry about your mother, Loki...but you are not the boy I once knew." Cara said numbly and the words tasted bitter on her tongue as she said them. Loki smiled widely without looking at her, "That boy is dead and gone." Cara shook her head, taking another step back as she waved her hand to form a portal that would take her back to the dream world.

The portal opened with a wave of golden flurries before settling into a silver portal large enough for her adult body to step through. Her bottom lip trembled as the pain in her heart grew more and more unbearable at the sight of her childhood friend. She couldn't imagine what he had been through, this was true, but this unwelcome sight was not something Cara had been prepared for.

"You are not my Loki.." She frowned gravely, her eyes glistening with fresh tears as they sprang to her cheeks. Loki looked away for a moment and when he looked back at her she swore she saw a faint trace of regret. Subtle, but it had been there. But, then it was gone in a flash and it was back to his harrowing gaze as he looked at Cara as if she were nothing.

"I was never _your_ Loki. I belong to no one you foolish girl." There was a pause as his alabaster white skin radiated from the light in his cell and she swore she had seen a tear, but when she blinked it was as if nothing had been there. He turned his face so that he wasn't looking at her. So she turned her back on Loki no longer able to stomach this visual of him. Her shoulders slumped as her heart broke in a million pieces. As she vanished from Loki's cell he opened his eyes from his cat nap.

She never got to see the way he stared at the space where she had once stood.

She never got to see contrition becoming apparent all over his face.

And she never got to see the wary face of Loki as he fought an internal battle on whether Cara was actually real...or if she had merely been the hallucination of a lonely boy who had so desperately sought out a friend to keep him company all those years ago.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, this chapter ripped my heart out..Cara has no idea Loki is adopted at this point. Remember they never saw each other again after she accidentally pulled him into her realm when they were kids (which will get explained in a later flashback). This is their first meeting since then...The feels!


	5. Everything Changes

**Chapter I - Everything Changes**

 **Setting:** Alfheim - Home of the Light Elves

•

Sweat beaded up on Cara's temple and consequently fell down the side of her face as her heart beat loudly in her ears. She thrust herself forward with all her magic given strength and used her daggers to push away the intimdiating sword that was now in her face.

Her amber eyes went alight with the burning magic in her body. A beam of golden light shot from her closed fists, even as they wrapped around the hilt of her twin daggers. Her body could procure the magic from within and shoot out any way she willed it to.

She watched as her momentum and magical blast pushed him back, stumbling over his own haggard boots. Unfortantely, mid stumble his heel caught on a random rock in the dirt. He fell flat on his butt in the dirt and Cara jumped with her inhuman abilities before landing atop the boy, her daggers criss-crossed around his throat.

Her chest was heaving up and down before the opponent lifted his helmet to reveal a shaggy haired elven boy with muddy brown eyes and a curiosity that nabbed him a spot by Cara's side as her first real friend in Alfheim.

Her lips curled up into a snarky smile, "Cara three. Templeton zero."

Templeton was the only boy in the Elven community of Alfheim that had been brave enough to truly befriend her when she was brought here many a moon ago.

Cara's parents had found out she was using her dark magic to dream walk and when she pulled a young Asgardian Prince into their world of Cian by accident, well, all hell had broken loose. Her father, the King of Cian, almost killed him on the spot due to their secrecy of hiding in Cian.

Cara had agreed to be sent away if the boy was spared. She had never forgotten the look of despair on the boy's face as Cara had said her last goodbye to him and promised that one day, maybe in another life, they would meet again.

The young Prince barely had time to respond before her father sent him back to Asgard with a flurry of magic and light. Cara later learned from an Elder Elf named Evelyn about her dark powers and how they had come to be.

Cara's mother had been struck by dark magic from Agin, one of the leaders of her father's council. He led a coup to try and dismantle her father's reign and he wanted the legendary Fay Orbs to himself. The King had plans to get rid of them and far away from lustful and greedy hands.

The Queen had been pregnant with Cara at the time and Agin flung his dark magic at her mother. It seemed as if Cara, while inside her mother's womb, siphoned some of the dark magic from Agin. Some of Agin's dark magic became part of Cara in that very moment. And when she was born her mother knew she had dark Faerie magic inside of her.

It was evident in the way her eyes would shift from amber to icy blue at times, the purple smoke that would secrete from Cara's fingertips as she recited spells and magic while training with the other children, and the biggest taboo of them all was her dream walking ability.

They were all things that screamed dark magic and her parents had strictly forbidden her to use any part of the dark magic that coursed through her veins.

She grew up as a shut-in inside the fortress of the Cian castle walls out of fear that people would talk or retaliate against the Princess who was not all pure and full of light like everyone else.

And not to mention the King and Queen truly believed that if Cara used these abilities she would be a beacon to Agin in some way or another. A part of his power was inside of her, how could she not be a beacon? Cara disregarded these rules until the incident with Prince of the Asgard.

As a result, she grew up in Alfheim and away from Cian as her parents thought she needed to learn discipline. Not to mention she had brought upon shame to her family by going behind their back to use her taboo darkness of dream walking.

Here she was, umpteen years later still in Alfheim and practically raised by the Elves.

Sure, she got many letters from her parents and she wrote them often, but it still felt as if they had dumped her off somewhere because they had not wanted to deal with her. She got that vibe from her father, mostly.

Upon her entry to Alfheim the Queen had ordered their Elder Elf, Evelyn, to cloak her dark magic, which in turn hindered her from dream walking and using all her other dark abilities. The only parts of her that were left were her normal Faerie given gifts, but the darkness was still inside her, festering like a cancer and she felt it every single hour of the day.

And a part of Cara believed that Agin was still out there, biding his time.

True evil had patience.

And she knew for a fact that if Agin was as every bit as bad as everyone had said he was he would one day seek out the Fay Orbs again, one day. Templeton stood up with the help of Cara's lithe hands, her daggers now sheathed in her belt upon her person.

Templeton eyed her carefully, "You have trained well with the warriors since you got here, Princess. However, I must say, it has been such a strange sight to see a Faerie Princess fight so well." He looked to her trousers and green long-sleeved shirt that should have been worn by a commoner, not a Princess.

Templeton had always admired her headstrong nature and standing out as the Princess of Cian in commoner clothes was one of the many reasons he had been drawn to her when she came here as a child.

She was an enigma in her own way.

Beautiful, magical, fierce, and she didn't see royalty as a way to distinguish herself apart from everyone else. If anything, it seemed as if Princess Cara had tried her hardest to blend in with the commoners.

These days Templeton noticed that the Princess was trying to get the Alfheim Elves to accept her...seeing as her own people had all but banished her.

Cara pushed her long strands of blonde hair behind her ears and smirked, "Are you saying that a lady isn't fit for battle, Templeton?" She cocked her head dangerously and Templeton gulped, "No, no m'lady. I-uh-I just find it odd that this..suits you, is all." Cara brushed some dirt off Templeton's shoulder and then smiled again.

"I don't have time to be proper Templeton. And the only way I can keep from going mad was learning how to use my fists instead of regal politics. I know Queen Anastasia offered me a seat at the council, but I didn't feel right about it. Not with...my past."

Templeton nodded in understanding and hooked his arm with Cara's to begin their track back to the villages. She turned to look out in the wooded area where they had come to spar. A twig somewhere in the deep part of the forest snapped and her amber orbs scanned the perimeter, her nerves standing on edge.

"What is it, Princess Cara?" Templeton stopped, his hand already going to his sword.

Cara continued to stare steadily ahead at the forest until the feeling washed away and she returned a hesitant smile to Templeton.

"Nothing, let us go back."

When they made their way back to the villages they passed the remembrance area where graves and makeshift statues were erected for those that had fallen in battle or those that had contributed to many a great thing for the Elves.

She stopped at the sight as the green grass swayed slightly in the breeze and the scent of honeysuckle and roses greeted her nose. Cara stared at Evelyn's gravestone and Templeton stopped to take a moment as well.

Cara furrowed her brows, "I can't believe it's been almost four years since her passing.."

"She was a great Elder. She taught you many a thing as well, Princess. You should be honored to have known her for as long as you did. Though you are a Faerie, Evelyn took you in like her own granddaughter."

Cara was quiet for a solemn moment before murmuring, "She also took my ability to dream walk away from me upon my arrival." Templeton frowned, "Do you blame her?" Cara shook her head, knowing she didn't particularly blame the Evelyn.

"No, not at all. Alfaheim had to do what was necessary to secure their home and I understand cloaking the dark magic in me with a dampening spell was their only option."

Cara mumbled this as if she had recited it in her head many times before. She fiddled with her dark brown trousers and her top as they hung askew on her body from the sparring.

"But?" Templeton asked softly as a stray petal from a flower landed in her hair. She didn't even bother to remove it and Templeton refrained from doing so as it looked pleasant to his eyes. The petal was identical to the pink highlights that were in her blonde hair.

"It just feels as if something has been missing from me ever since she put that cloacking spell on me." Cara stated simply, and she nudged Templeton along as she didn't feel comfortable talking about it anymore.

Little did Templeton or anyone in Alfheim know was that upon Evelyn's departure from this realm the magic that cloaked Cara's dark powers had also been lifted.

Evelyn's passing meant that all the magic that was tied to Cara was gone as well.

No more dampening spell, no more cloaking.

And she hated more than anything that she had lied to Templeton and the Queen all these year's about it. Cara figured out her dark abilities were back about four years ago after she dream walked and saw the Prince of Asgard in a cell.

A lump formed in her throat at thought of the Prince and his darkened state. She had swore to never dream walk again or use her dark abilities even though the magic was lifted. She would not betray the people of Alfheim and the good graces they had shown her during her time here.

And what reason did she have to dream walk anymore if her friend was not the person she remembered him to be?

It had been four years since she last saw Loki in his prison cell in Asgard and there had been many a times she was tempted to reach out and pull the tether that connected them together in her dream world.

She had so many a time wanted to tug that string and see if she could find him, but every single time something held her back.

And as Cara walked with Templeton back to the village, their footfalls silent upon the dirt path, Cara realized that one single emotion held her back from connecting the link again even after all these years.

It wasn't disappointment. It wasn't anger.

It was _fear_.

Fear that every moment Cara and the Prince had spent together in the dream world as children had meant nothing to him. Cara hadn't been able to figure out why she card about that so much, but it bothered her and though many years had passed the Prince was on her mind more often than not.

Later that evening, Cara had been bathed and ready for her wind down time. It was still somewhat light out, but the early evening was hitting Alfheim which was evident from the day time guards taking leave and the evening guards taking their place at the posts.

The Elven community was a wonder to Cara because they were always at the ready for battle, while her home world Cian had been so peaceful and carefree. They never had to be prepared for war as war never came to Cian due to its secluded nature.

Cara stayed in a small chamber that was an extension to the main castle where the Queen lived. Queen Anastasia was adamant about having Cara close by.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her, which was evident since she had asked Cara to join her council, but it was more about the community and how they felt about having Cara in Alfheim.

They tolerated Cara, but they were weary of her. Some were flat out untrusting, but others took many a years to warm up to the Faerie Princess. Queen Anastasia came to love Cara deeply, though she would never admit that out loud, it was always evident in Anastasia's eyes.

She would watch Cara like a loving mother, just like Evelyn had, and though Cara appreciated the sentiment and affection she had requested for separate chambers.

Cara required a certain amount of solitude and maybe that came from her Faerie nature, or maybe a learned behavior from what her life had wrought upon her, but she didn't want to be in the thicket of the community.

Yet, she also didn't want to live in the castle like royalty.

Cara's naked body lay draped under a white sheet, her body lay flat on the bed, her bosoms squished against the bed cover, while her hands held a book. The candlelight was flickering next to her and the sense of calm she felt with a book in her hands washed over like the caress of a gentle wave in the ocean.

Reading had been a past time of hers and though she would never tell anyone, the Prince of Asgard had been exceptionally well versed in literature. He was always telling her about books that he had read.

Tonight, she dived into the classic novel of _Hamlet_ and his tale of vengeance upon his Uncle Claudius.

A soft _thud_ sounded outside her quarters and distant shouts pierced her sensitive hearing. Another _thud_ could be heard and then the sound of a sword clashing with another sword.

 _Hamlet_ dropped from her grasp and she shifted in the bed, pulling the white sheet around her naked form while a feeling of revulsion coursed through her belly as if something fowl or evil was in the room with her.

The feeling grabbed her entire being, silencing her as a deep shock settled into her bones. She pulled the bedsheet closer to her as her entire body was wrought still as stone. Fright and shock consumed her before she even had time to think.

The door to her quarters burst open.

Templeton was bloodied, his brown eyes alight with a determination she had never seen before. Templeton didn't even notice she was naked behind her bedsheet, his chest heaved up and down before a familiar face full of luminous red locks pushed past Templeton.

Queen Anastasia.

She was clad in a warrior's armor, which was a stark contrast to her usual royal gowns of sinewy bow hung loosely in her hands, her arrows at her back ready to be pulled out at ayny moment. Templeton made a move to start going through Cara's dresser without asking for permission.

"Agin is here..." The Queen's eyes never left Cara as she spoke.

Cara's own eyes went wide as Templeton shoved a wad of clothes in her hands, his grip making it's way to her shoulders as he shook them lightly to jog her of the haze of shock that overcame her.

"Princess Cara, you cannot stay here. He's after you and the Fay Orbs."

The Queen looked back behind her as shouts and cries of battle could be heard in the village below. Somewhere a fiery blast rang out and a few of the commoners' homes were set ablaze.

"I cannot leave Alfheim to this!" Cara protested as she put on her change of clothes with inhuman speed, grabbing her daggers and putting them in place and looking back at the Queen of Alfheim.

"You will do as you are told. This is an order." Her eyes were narrowed as a ferocity in them tamed any other cries of protest that Cara might have against fleeing instead of fighting.

"We need to get you to the Runes in the forest where you can transport yourself out of this realm." The Queen stated fiercely and with a tone that said resistance was futile.

The Queen turned to Cara quickly and put something in her hands hastily, "Take this. This is from your mother. I've kept it all these years, but you need it now."

Cara was agape as she took the leather-bound journal from the Queen's firm grasp.

"What? I don't understand-what is this?" Cara sputtered out as Templeton made haste to make sure the coast was clear before they continued down the corridor to the outside.

"Agin is after not only you, but the Fay Orbs and I believe the location of the Fay Orbs is in this journal. You need to set out and find them before Agin does. He will lay to waste the nine realms once he gets his hands on all that power."

"But, why can't we go to Cian-" She started, but the Queen shushed her with a few simple words, "Cian is overtaken."

The Queen averted her gaze at these three words and a feeling of dread grew in the pit of her belly. If there were three words that could punch a hole in your heart..these were it. The Queen looked down and then back up at Cara's glistening eyes, "Princess Cara, Cian is in Agin's hands now. Your mother and father-we have gotten word...they have fallen."

Cara felt an emptiness claw at her belly, something so brutal, so raw and ugly that she thought for a moment it was the dark power inside of her, but it wasn't. It was her own emotions as her buzzed with a million to one heartbreaking questions.

"I'm sorry Cara, but in war there is never time to grieve. You must act. And we must get you to the Runes. You must get out of this realm."

This brought Cara back to the present, but only slightly. Her mind was foggy, but she asked uncertainly, "Where do I go? I-I have no other place to go. If my home has been taken over by Agin-"

Elven cries were heard around them as they finally made their way out of the quarters and into the darkened night. The smell of death and blood hit Cara like a ton of bricks and she felt a fierce rage bubbling at her belly.

The Queen gently laid a hand on the side of her face and looked deep into Cara's blazing amber eyes.

"Princess Cara, I knew this day would come and it is no one's fault. Alfheim will bravely stand up to protect the other realms and worlds that have been our allies, including Cian. Do not fret about our losses, something bigger is at stake here and I believe you are the key to all of it. Your mother and father would want you to be brave, I assure you this."

 _My parents_

Her words were gentle, but quick, and her vanilla scent hit Cara even through the blood, sweat and fiery smoke.

"But, but-where do I start? Where do I go?" Cara asked as a single tear fell down her face. The Queen wiped it away quickly with her thumb before replying curiously, "Where does your heart tell you to go?"

Cara knew the answer beneath her bones and it was on the tip of her tongue so fast she didn't realize she had started speaking.

"Asgard. I-I _might_ have a friend there."

If he was even still there...was he still alive? Of course he was...she could feel him as she always did when she slept.

The Queen of Alfheim's smile widened.

"Then let's get you there, Princess Cara. I have a feeling Heimdell will already see you coming...and if that is the case then this journey has already been laid out in the stars. Cara, I believe this was fated to happen. Now, let's get you to Asgard, shall we?"

The three of them barely escaped the smoke and destruction being wrought upon Alfheim. Though they could rebuild it still pained Cara to see the place she grew up in ruins.

As her feet hit the ground running in the forest Cara could only think of a handful of things as the wind whipped through her blonde hair. Her entire world had changed in the blink of an eye and there was a fiery resistance forming in her bones.

A determined warrior that would **not** go down without a fight.

 _My mother and father won't die in vain._

 _I will stop Agin._

 _I'm going back to Asgard._

 _Back to Loki..._


	6. To Asgard

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was a little shorter..but if I had made this into one big chapter it would have been like 4,000+ words and I'm not entirely sure how my audience feels about long chapters. So, today we get this chapter and Monday we will get another one. I promise our favorite trickster finally makes his grandoise appearance in the next one!

* * *

 **Chapter II - To Asgard**

 **Setting:** Alfheim

 _•_

Cara's boots hit the ground with so much ferocity she thought she might split the ground itself. Instinctively, she pulled the black cloak Templeton had given her closer to her face and her body. The Queen ran ahead of Templeton, and not a moment or two as they stole into the forest, two more guards flanked them as they stole away into the night.

She recognized them immediately as Templeton's friends. They were part of the guard. One had long raven black hair that was down to his mid back but tied off into a braid. He was elegant for an Elf and Cara remembered how stoic he was all the time. However, now he was anything but and his brows were narrowed in determination as he ran.

The other guard boy was small, but lithe, and he had the stride of a runner. He was keeping pace well, but his brown hair was ruffling in the wind and getting into his eyes, along with his beads of sweat. None of this hindered the boy though as they ran.

The Queen came to a halt at the sight of the Ruins and pointed to Cara, "Come! Stand here now! Whatever you see Princess Cara...do not move."

Cara moved to the middle of the Ruins as Templeton made a quick movement to grab her hand, "Dearest Cara, there isn't much time-but-.." Cara's smile became bittersweet and she moved quickly to grab Templeton into a desperate hug, wrapping her arms under his and pulling him close.

Cara hadn't the slightest clue if she would ever see Templeton again and she didn't even know if he would survive the night. She started to emit the softest cry, but she bit back the sign of weakness and buried it deep.

"You will always be with me, Templeton." She breathed into his ear and he pulled back before giving her a peculiar look.

"You are shaking, Cara."

Cara breathed out into the night air and looked at her hands as they shook and then she realized her entire body was trembling.

"I would be a fool to say that I am not scared." She got out in a rush as the guards stood watch around the Ruins.

 _Scared for the unknown._

 _Scared for Alfheim._

 _Scared for you!_

The sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance and she winced as a scream pierced her ears. It was so loud she could feel it in her very bones. "Look at me, Cara. You are the most strong willed and capable girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I know you will-"

Before Templeton could finish the Queen cut him off quickly, "You must move. I have to do the spell now! They are coming!" Templeton nodded before giving Cara a quick peck on the cheek and stepping back out of the circle of Ruins.

There was really no time for formalities.

War never granted that for anyone. She had to go..and now.

"If there is anyone that can do this quest Princess, it is you. " Templeton added with an all knowing smile. She let out a breathy rush of air and a sarcastic look, "Saving the nine realms rests on my shoulders. No big deal."

Templeton's eyes crinkled as he smirked at her remark. Cara beamed at him, putting on her bravest face even though her soul felt as if something had taken it out and stomped on it a few times before putting it back inside her body.

However, in a fleeting moment she felt something in her switch. A fierce tenacity that called to her and pulled at her soul to stay strong, to stay vigilant and to stay the path.

 _You can do this.._

Cara looked around for a moment as the words whispered inside her head were that of her mother's. Her bright amber eyes were wide as she looked around for a sign of her, but she knew that was not possible.

She was gone.

Cara was hearing her mother's voice as a coping mechanism to get her through, but regardless, it was working. She felt capable, stronger somehow. As the Queen started to chant her hands began to raise in the air and Cara watched completely hypnotized for a moment.

That is until footsteps rumbled the ground that Cara stood on, while Templeton and the other two guards stood vigil awaiting the onslaught of enemies that were about to come. And they did come. Along with a downpour of rain that came from an angry and very shaken sky.

Out of the shadows reared the ugly faces of the Fallen Fay and Cara didn't even realize she had sucked in such a deep breath until the sound came out of her mouth. They were every bit as terrifying as the picture in her head that had been painted in the books of folklore.

The Fallen Fay had morphed with time and they were dark, ugly creatures that now procured pointed ears similar to that of the Elves, but there was something sinister to them.

They weren't elegant in the least.

They were glowing with a dark energy that rippled off them in waves, hitting Cara with a familiarity that she wasn't prepared for. The dark power inside of them was familiar because she had it inside of her too.

Their armour was thick and chunky, but they lacked anything on their face. They wanted their enemies to see them in their dark glory. The Fallen Fay's skin was a shade of gray and purple and she wondered if it was the misuse of dark magic over time that had morphed them this way.

Templeton and the others sprang into action with their mighty swords and on reflex Cara attempted to move from the Ruins, but the Queen used her magic to hold her in place.

"Do not move, Princess Cara! You cannot leave the circle!" The Queen yelled out.

Just as the fight looked to be taking a bad turn, two more guards ran into the fray on their white majestic horses, slicing and dicing with their magical swords. The Fallen Fay didn't fall easily, which was ironic due to their name. The key was to weaken them to a state where their dark magic couldn't keep up with their wounds.

They were strong and resilient

Cara's eyes widened in sudden thought, "Templeton, the head! THE HEAD!"

She screamed this over the power surging around the Runes as the Queen was able to continue the spell while using her bow and arrow to take out a few stray creepers that got away from Templeton and the other guards.

Templeton look to Cara and she made the motion with her thumb imitating slicing her own neck, "The head, Templeton! Off with their heads!" His eyes went wide and she saw understanding start to dawn on his features.

If they were going to utilize their energy in fighting they needed to aim for the head and the neck. Clean shots that would basically behead them or mortally wound them so they bled out. Otherwise, they would be fighting for too far long and the Elves would lose their energy. If they lose their energy to keep up the fight, then the Fallen Fay would overtake them in time.

The clashing of swords and the grunts from both sides of the fight made Cara cringe, her insides swarming with frustration at her inability to join the foray of fighters and guards protecting her. By this time she was soaking wet from head to boots and her shaking grew even more fierce from the cold it brought.

The raven-haired guard let out a guttural cry and he fell to the ground as a large, hulking Fallen Fay stuck him in the back when he had not been watching. Another wave of Fallen Fay made their way from the bushes and Cara's heart started to crumble in dread as her feet refused to move due to the Queen and her magic keeping her in place.

"QUEEN! We do not have time!" Templeton's voice was rising in desperation, but the Queen continued to work her magic and just as she opened her eyes all the Ruins that encircled Cara lit up bright white.

The light was so blinding that the Fallen Fay all stepped back, covering their eyes for protection as if the brightness burned their retinas. Cara had no doubt it had.

"To Asgard.." The Queen murmured, and her eyes were just as bright as the Ruins around Cara's boots. Cara looked up and a gasp escaped her throat as her body was forcefully pulled from the circle of Ruins. Her last gaze was on Templeton and the Fallen Fay as they started to rush the circle.

The next few moments were the most surreal Cara had ever experienced in her entire life. A beam had fallen around the circle of Ruins and without a moments notice her body was ripped upwards into the sky and away from Alfheim.


	7. The Grand Entrance

**Chapter III - The Grand Entrance**

 **Setting:** Asgard

•

Cara's experience traveling through this medium of transportation was zero to none.  
This was different than anything she had ever felt before. This was surreal, and her entire body felt as if it ceased to exist. Was that possible? Was she floating aimlessly somewhere?

However, the feeling quickly dissipated as her body carelessly, and somewhat violently, was thrown and her arms instinctively covered her face to protect it. Her body hit something hard and cold as a rush of air left her legs. This _something_ sounded like armor and she found strong, sturdy hands holding her up. Cara's chest heaved up and down, her entire body soaking wet from the downpour in Alfheim.

She continued to try and catch her breath, but her mouth wouldn't form a single word due to the cotton like feel that kept her from doing so. She looked at the arms that held her and slowly her bright eyes trailed up the golden armor had a very ancient gleam to it. Up and up her eyes went until they landed on a dark-skinned man with the most vexing colored eyes.

His head was adorned with a large golden piece that covered most of his face, but his eyes held a strange all-knowing power to them that immediately made her tense up. She could barely breathe, let alone speak in his presence. It wasn't that he was scary, he was just ethereal and very intense.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings rather quickly, a wave of nausea passing over her like a tidal wave that came and went rather quickly. She looked to be in a large sphere of some sort that had a small opening at the front that looked to lead to a road, or a bridge, maybe?

 _Was this Asgard?_

Her chest was still heaving up and down as Heimdall peered down at Cara peculiarly. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but his head jerked back up to the void of colors where she had flown in from. Heimdall's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The next set of events happened so fast that Cara barely had time to blink, let alone breathe.

Whatever portal she had just come out of was whirling about in a strange way and Heimdall shoved her to the side quickly, "Get down! They are coming!" Heimdall grabbed for a golden horn and when he blew into it a mighty sound rang out. One so deafening that she covered her ears and braced herself against the wall of the sphere.

 _A warning call..._

Silently, Cara was already pulling her daggers out and she flipped them in her hands with ease. It could only mean that some of the Fallen Fay had jumped into the Rune circle before Queen Anastasia had closed it. Four familiar looking bodies flew out and into the sphere.

 _The Fallen Fay_

They were bodies that were fully capable of cutting down many a man, but Cara had a feeling that this golden armored giant was anything _BUT_ a normal man. The man that so effortlessly caught her moments ago had the stature of an oak tree and though his armor was bulky, she had a feeling a very large man was hidden underneath.

One that could cause some serious damage. Cara pulled the dark black cloak up and around her head to conceal her face just as all four of dark faeries let out a mighty roar of anger. It was in that moment the one closest to the dark-skinned man lunged, but he already had retrieved his sword to block the blow of the dark faerie.

For a moment they went blow for blow and the man who had caught her was gaining momentum and getting the upper hand. The other three faeries circled around the two men like a boxing match. The front of the sphere opened and a beam of darkness from the dark faerie sent the dark-skinned man flying out of the opening of the round sphere and out of her line of sight.

The dark faeries didn't even see her as she crouched low and blended with the shadows along the way. They walked towards the opening with an evil gait, the stench of their darkness making her nose flare in disgust.

Cara saw a straggler falling behind the other three and she used all her energy to launch herself into the air. Just as she had predicted she landed on his back, toppling him over in surprise. She was thrown immediately as he knocked her face with the back of elbow.

The force of his elbow knocked her right in the cheek, but she paid no mind to the blow. She scrambled to her feet right when the colorful bridge they stood on rumbled as if someone had landed upon it.

Not a someone.

Many people. A small army. And far behind in them in the distance was a majetic city.

They were now standing on the other side of the Fallen Fay, leaving the dark faeries between her and them. The man with the golden armor was getting up and to his feet with the help from a man with long blonde hair, his red cape billowing behind him in the wind.

Behind the caped man stood a small little army of soldiers, but one in particular stood out as it was a woman. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in a braid and she was ready to attack.

 _This was Asgard._

 _And the man with the blonde hair was Thor._

The blonde hair was a dead giveaway for Loki's brother and Cara couldn't help but feel her heart flip in elation that she had made it. They just had to defeat these bozos before they could wreak havoc on Asgard. Cara got to her feet behind the enemies, her face still shielded, but the dark faeries let out a guttural roar as if their patience was getting tested.

One of the Fallen Fay whirled around to face her. It was the jackass who had elbowed her in the cheek and Cara felt a strength surge in her that wasn't there before. She was done with these evil beasts. She was ready to fight. Three of the dark faeries charged towards Thor's group while the fourth one set his sights on Cara.

His tactics were not meant to kill her, and she realized that very quickly as he continued to use his hands to attempt to apprehend her, but not his magic. Clashes of brutal violence were not too far from her ears, but she couldn't lose focus.

She couldn't see how the fight was going with the others, but judging from the thunderous roar that came from the clouds and the lightning strike that followed next Cara could only pray that the Asgardians were succeeding.

"You thought you could escape to Asgard?" His voice was dark, demonic and almost sounded like it was garbled with interference. His very tone sent goosebumps up and down her arms. She stared at her attacker before raising a small smirk, "And you thought you could follow me and _live_?"

He looked perplexed at her retort so she used the moment to make her move. Cara got a running start for the evil faerie, but as he went to grab her she slid right underneath him and in between his legs. She jumped up quickly and kicked him in the back which sent him flying forward. Cara launched across the bridge using her faerie agility to land atop him before he could even get back up.

She was straddling his back as she whispered in a cruel manner, "You should have thought twice before coming after me." Just as the tip of her daggers lifted his chin up so she could slit his throat his right hand reached up unannounced.

He grabbed her cloak and flipped her over and onto her back, which cracked in a way that would have killed a mere mortal. All the air escaped her lungs as she cradled her daggers against her chest, a deep painful groan escaped her lips.

 _That was unexpected_

The dark faerie was getting to his knees and a deep rumble of a laugh emitted from his belly, "You are a formidable fighter Princess. I'll give you that." He circled around her like a predator toying with their victim. She turned on her side to look across the bridge as one of the other dark faeries was already on the ground and he wasn't moving.

She could see through her slightly blurry vision the tangle of swords and powerful magic that was happening right across the way from her. She watched as the brown-haired female decapitated the second dark faerie. His head rolled off his shoulders after a brief moment of hanging there.

That left one more on their end and the one that circled her. She pushed to her feet and attempted to swipe at him with her dagger, it had been a careless movement on her end as he caught her arm. He pulled her towards him with a violent tug that resulted in his large claws digging into her skin through the cloak. The feeling burned her and something about his dark magic made her blood fizzle and goosebumps rise on the back of her neck.

"Agin isn't through with you yet."

His left hand enclosed around her throat and she wriggled with everything she had before feeling her powerful faerie magic course through her veins. Right before she could emit a beam of magic from her hands someone appeared behind the dark faerie. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel the rush of magic that had gently caressed her skin, as if something invisible had blown past her.

Before the dark faerie could whirl around to the prescence behind him two daggers came protruding out from the mid-section of the dark faerie, the daggers twisting counterclockwise with a sickening sound. The dark faerie roared in pain, his grip on her neck falling away, but not before hitting Cara with a beam of dark magic that shot her back. Her grip never faltered on her daggers.

They had been spelled specifically for her by the Evelyn and they were all she had left of the old woman who cared for her. Cara's eyes opened the moment after she landed. In her haste to get up the black cloak fell away from her head as the clip came undone, leaving her face exposed.

Her eyes sought out the person responsible for killing the dark faerie. The owner of the daggers stood tall, staring down at the nasty creature with disdain and annoyance. His side profile was all Cara needed to make the connection. It was Loki in all his prideful glory.

"Loki?" She breathed out, too stunned to say anything other than his name. The dark faerie beneath his feet was very much dead now. Purple blood oozed from a large gaping wound in his neck, which she figured Loki had done after she had been thrown. Cara's breath caught in her throat at the mere sight of him, her blonde hair billowed in a small breeze that rippled across the rainbow bridge, carrying the sound of her voice with it.

He was adorned in a green and gold armored outfit that fit his frame. His black hair so carefully slicked back it was a wonder not a single hair on his head was actually out of place. She could see the curls at the end of his hair and for some reason it made her smile.

She thought it was instinct that made Loki look up in her direction, but she had been wrong. He heard her melodic voice calling his name and his entire body went frigid with shock. He knew that voice like the back of his hand, how could he ever forget?

Cara's entire body was stark still, his smoldering gaze held her captive and she couldn't move. His eyes went wide with shock, momentarily stunning the silver-tongued God to silence. The God of Mischief was too stunned to speak, let alone move, as his imaginary friend stood before him.

Alive.

And very much real.

"Loki, get away from her! They are enemies that have breached Asgard!" Thor's loud voice boomed from across the way. All the dark faeries were snuffed out by the Asgardians, but Thor's overzealous and already angered state at Loki parading around as Odin had him jumping the gun. Heimdall's cry of protest and his attempt to reach out and stop Thor was a moment too late. Thor raised Mjolnir in the air and procured a lightning bolt that was meant for her.

Looking back, Cara couldn't blame Thor.

She was in a dark black cloak, her hands held magical daggers and her stance looked very offensive as if she _were_ an enemy. The moment Thor raised his large hammer Loki had already been running at her, but midstride he completely disappeared for a brief moment as the bolt of lightning traveled from the sky and straight for her body.

Loki reappeared right before her, his towering frame crashing into her lithe body, while his right arm had snaked around her torso just moments before the lightning bolt struck the place she had once stood. Loki and Cara crashed into the rainbow bridge, their bodies rolling together as Loki's right arm still held her to him. They landed in a heap on the bridge, their legs tangled. Cara's head pounded with a fierceness, as did her arm where the dark faerie had grabbed her so roughly.

 _If I get thrown on this bridge one more time someone is getting hurt._

Loki unceremoniously had landed on top and she felt the weight of him beneath her. She groaned and opened her eyes and saw that Loki was already alert and staring down at her. He was peering down at her with mischief in his green eyes, "Now that's what I call an entrance."

Her lips quirked into a small smile at his velvet voice. Cara felt something akin to her soul catching fire the moment he spoke. All the hurt she felt upon seeing him last time seemed to have faded briefly. His eyes were bright and alight. The darkness that she had seen in him last time was tamed. It was there, but it was being kept at bay.

His words were a play to hide his inner turmoil, as she could see the way his eyes burned with so many questions. Her lips parted to speak, but the others were already rushing over to them, with Thor and Heimdall taking the lead.

Thor pointed Mjolnir at her accusingly, "Loki, get away from that evil sorceress!"

Loki got up, his hand offered out to Cara and she stared at it for a fleeting second. She took his hand hesitantly, but quickly pulled back upon standing as the feel of him sent her an unexpected jolt of surprise. She saw his jaw twitch slightly when their hands had connected, but he never lost eye contact with Thor.

She knew he had felt it too.

Loki stepped forward and used his left arm to move Cara slightly behind him as if shielding her from the others. However, Cara was too focused on Thor and his rude comments to take note of how Loki was trying to subtly protect her. She spoke boldly without hesitation, "Tread carefully with that tongue Goldilocks, you're speaking to a Princess."

The accusation of her being an evil sorceress was strike two. The lightning bolt meant for her head had been strike one. He was heading for strike three very quickly. There was a peculiar look that crossed Thor's face as if the word _Princess_ had him shocked. He lowered Mjolnir slowly, yet hesitance flickered in his gaze. The brown haired woman to his right was ready to fight again. The look of disdain in her eyes was clear, but Cara realized she was glaring daggers at Loki, not her.

"She a friend of yours?" Thor asked with an accusing tone. There was some kind of hidden rage behind Thor's eyes that made Cara think Thor and Loki were not on the best of terms. Heimdall chimed in quickly, "I saw her coming through the Bifrost, M'lord. Her and the others. However, I do not believe she was _with_ them."

Thor looked at Heimdall quizzically before Cara peeked out from behind Loki, "Does he always throw lightning bolts and ask questions later?" She narrowed her brows at Thor and he gave her rude look back. Loki turned to glance over his shoulder at Cara, "Yes, he's quite brash."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Thor bellowed and started to walk towards them with a gait that didn't sit too well with neither Loki or Cara. She swallowed thickly and was ready to be led to Asgard in chains. Loki returned his gaze to Thor. A mischievous smirk snaked its way on his face, "I do agree, dear _brother_."

There was contempt in the word _brother_ that Cara noticed, but before she could even utter another word Loki had taken a small step back so that he was standing beside her. His left arm snaked around her waist roughly and he pulled her close to him as they disappeared from the bridge without so much as a warning.

When her feet were on solid ground, she felt slightly dizzy and put a hand to her forehead for a brief second. She caught her breath and steadied her body as the rush of magic had taken her completely off guard. She pouted, "You could warn a girl before you do that!" Loki was standing at arms length from her and answered with a small smirk, "Where's the fun in that?"

Their eyes locked upon one another as Cara looked around for a moment and proceeded to whisper, "Where are we?" Her eyes explored her surroundings. She took note of the vast area where she stood and the tall ceilings. It was a glorious room with a large bed, the etching and detail that adorned the walls and the ceilings was quite mythical.

The tapestry around the room was in green and gold hues and the large balcony leading to a grand city view across the way was breathtaking. She pictured a young Loki reading on the balcony and a soft smile escaped her lips. A stack of three books lay on a small end table next to the bed and Cara pursed her lips as realization started to dawn on her. Loki spoke up with a wry smile just as her eyes landed on his books, "Looking familiar yet?"

 _Yes, I know this place..._

 _Loki's room._

"You must wine and dine a girl before you bring her to your chambers, Loki." Cara joked and Loki gazed at her steadily. "I've never been one to follow such proprietary customs." Loki replied coolly and Cara snickered in response. He placed his hands behind his back and raised a brow, "If I'm not mistaken I just saved you from Thor's wrath."

She smirked at his words, "I guess playing hero is a good enough reason to bring a girl to your chambers." The playfulness of Cara had never left and Loki found himself biting back a genuine smile until she mentioned being a hero. He grew a bit dark and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "I'm far from a hero."

His change in demeanor was noticed by Cara, but she didn't look scared and for some reason that perplexed and annoyed Loki all at the same time. He started to grow slightly impatient as they didn't have much time left to themselves, "Time is of the essence. You see moments from now they'll find us. But, not until after they've searched the many Asgardian homes for us because this is the last place they would _begin_ their search."

His smile was proud and Cara saw a hint of the young boy she knew in that smile. "You can teleport." Cara stated matter of factly and Loki followed up quickly in response, "And you can heal." He took a quick step towards her and cleared any distance between them that had been there before.

He watched the cuts on her face slowly mend themselves, but there was a bruise upon her cheek that was healing a bit more slowly than everything else. She pulled up the sleeves on her cloak and he saw what looked to be claw marks. And now they were now healing. His eyes immediately sought hers again at this revelation of her powers. A mixture of astonishment and curiosity marked his features.

He didn't remember her having this ability when they were children. In a second his demeanor changed to a more serious one, "It seems we have some catching up to do, Cara."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Welllppp there it is. Cara is in Asgard now. I did use Norse mythology when it comes to the warning horn that Heimdall blows. Also, I will be tapping more into Loki's magical side, such as teleporting and illusions. I kinda got goosebumps writing the part where Loki grabs her and teleports out of the way of the lightning bolt. Like, I legit saw it in slo-mo! XD Oh, and she will find out about him being "adopted" some point soon. These two are going to be a joy to write!


End file.
